I Will Never Stop Loving You
by lwh1997
Summary: This is the sequel to "Trials of love" my very first story. Ash and the gang are at the Sinnoh League. Ash and Paul are facing off in the finals. Who will win? What about Ash and Misty's relationship?


I Will Never Stop Loving You

Summary: This is the sequel to "Trials of love" my very first story. Ash and the gang are at the Sinnoh League. Ash and Paul are facing off in the finals. Who will win? What about Ash and Misty's relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue me.

Ages:

Ash: 15

Misty: 16

Dawn: 13

Brock: 20

Paul: 15

Mrs. Ketchum: 46

Professor Oak: 65

Tracy: 19

We join are heroes at the Sinnoh League where Ash is about to face Paul in the finals the next day.

After the incident with May, Ash and Misty have gotten considerably closer. They almost never argued, and they often had late night talks and many make out sessions. Ash loved her, and Misty felt the same way.

After Ash's last battle, which he won easily him; Misty, Dawn, and Brock were walking back to the hotel.

"So Ash, how to do you feel about making it to the finals"? Dawn asked.

"I feel great Dawn, I'm sure we will win". Ash answered.

Dawn and Brock thought Ash was being his confident self, but Misty could tell how nervous he really was.

So when they got back to the hotel Dawn and Brock got ready for bed because they had to get up early for the battle tomorrow. Leaving Ash and Misty some much needed alone time.

"So Ash, how do you really feel about the finals"? Misty asked.

"I feel really nervous". Ash said.

"Why do you feel nervous Ash"? Misty asked sweetly.

"I've never made this far in a tournament before, and tomorrow I'm facing Paul who I've never beaten". Ash said.

"Just do your best Ash". Misty said.

"Alright Misty, I'll try". Ash said.

"Ash, just remember one thing, win or lose I will never stop loving you". Misty said

Then they started kissing.

"Why don't we take this to the couch"? Misty asked

They started making out on the couch.

When they were done they went to bed.

"Goodnight Misty". Ash said.

"Goodnight Ash". Misty replied.

Ash was dreaming that he lost his battle to Paul, and then Misty left him.

"Ash, you're nothing but a loser we are through".

"Please don't leave me Misty, I love you".

"Ash, it's too late for that you lost".

Then Misty bashed Ash's head in with a mallet.

"AH". Ash screamed, waking up from his nightmare.

"Ash, what's wrong"? Misty asked.

"Oh Misty, it was terrible I just had a bad dream". Ash said.

"What was it about"? Misty asked.

"I lost to Paul, and then you broke up with me saying' I was nothing but a loser'". Ash said starting to cry.

"Shh you're alright". Misty said comfortingly.

"I love you Misty". Ash said

"I love you to Ash". Misty said

Then chocolate brown eyes met bluish green eyes. They started to kiss passionately, using lots of tongue."

Then they went back to sleep.

Ash was the first one up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:00. He decided he would shower, and get ready for the battle before waking his friends up.

When he was ready he saw that it was 7:20, and decided to wake up Misty.

"Misty it's time to get up." Ash said.

"Good morning Ash, are you feeling better"? Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling better thanks to you." Ash answered.

"That's good". Misty said.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss"? Ash asked.

"What do you think"? Misty asked and kissed him.

"Why don't you get ready while I wake up the others"? Ash asked.

"Okay I'll meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast". Misty said.

After that Ash walked down the hall to wake up Brock. He knocked on the door.

"Come in". Brock said.

"It's time to get up, and when you're done meet us in the cafeteria for breakfast". Ash said.

"Hey Ash I have to go to the store and get my family some souvenirs so is it okay if I just meet you at the stadium"? Brock asked.

"Sure Brock". Ash answered.

Then Ash went to wake up Dawn.

"Alright Ash I'll be down in a minute". Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, Brock's has to go to the store are you going with him"? Ash asked.

"Sure Ash". Dawn Answered.

"Okay I'll meet you at the stadium". Ash said.

After Ash was done waking up his friends, he met up with Misty and then they went down to the cafeteria where they saw Ash's mom waiting for them at the table. Ash and Misty walked over and sat down.

"Hey mom/Mrs. Ketchum how are you doing"? Ash and Misty asked in unison.

"I'm doing great, and how are you"? Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"We're doing great". They said together.

"Where's Brock and Dawn"? Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Brock had to go to the store, and Dawn decided to go with him". Ash explained.

"Hey Ash, let's go over and get some breakfast". Misty said

"Sure Mist lets go. We'll be back in a minute mom." Ash said.

Ash and Misty went over to the buffet line, and saw all the different kinds of food.

"Wow Ash, this hotel has some great food". Misty said.

"Yeah and the best part is that it's all free since I'm competing in the league". Ash said.

After they got their food they walked back over to the table.

When they got there they saw Tracy was now there.

"Hey Tracy". Ash and Misty said.

"Hey guys". Tracy replied.

"Where's professor at"? Ash asked.

"I'm right here Ash". Professor Oak asked carrying a big plate of food.

"So Ash, what pokemon are you using"? Tracy asked.

"Well I know I'm going to use Pikachu, Charizard, Torterra, and Infernape. Ash said

"What about the other two spots"? Professor Oak asked.

"I'm not sure yet". Ash said.

"I'm sure no matter what you use Ashy, you will win" Misty said and then kissed him.

"Gross some people are still eating". Tracy said jokingly.

"Come on Tracy it's not like you and Daisy don't do that". Misty said in the same tone.

The group was all thinking about who Ash should use.

"How about heracross"? Professor Oak asked.

"Sure, now I just need one more". Ash said.

"How about Bulbasaur or Squirtle"? Misty asked.

"No I already used them both". Ash said.

"What about Snorlax"? Tracy asked.

"I would use Snorlax, but Paul likes to have a type advantage. So I would like to have a speed advantage, so it would be harder for him to hit us. Snorlax is not very fast so no". Ash explained.

"Wow Ash, you're actually using your brain for once". Misty teased.

Ash stuck his tongue out in response.

"How about you use Sceptile"? Professor Oak asked.

"Sure so now I got my whole team ready". Ash said.

After they were done eating the group met up with Brock and Dawn, and went to the stadium. Then the group except Misty went to get their seats.

"Good luck Ash". Misty said.

"Thanks Mist I'll try my best". Ash said.

"That's all you can do Ash". Misty said.

"I love you". Ash said.

"I love you to". Misty said.

Then they kissed.

Then Misty went to her seat, and Ash went on the field for the battle.

The referee was explaining the rules.

"Red team are you ready"? The referee asked.

"Yes" Ash said.

"Green team are you ready"? The referee asked

"Yes" Paul said.

"Then battle". The referee said.

"Go Heracross". Ash said calling out his fighting and bug type.

"Magmortar stand by for battle". Paul said calling out his fire type.

"Oh no Heracross is weak to Magmortar". Dawn said.

"Yeah typically that would be bad, but Heracross should have the speed advantage making it harder to hit". Brock explained.

"Come on Ash, I know you can do it". Misty cheered.

"Alright Heracross use tackle". Ash said.

"Stop it with flamethrower". Paul ordered.

Heracross took the attack head on and got burnt.

"Come on Heracross hang in there and use take down". Ash said.

This time Heracross move hit but did very little damage.

"Magmortar finish it off with flamethrower". Paul said.

Heracross tried to dodge, but couldn't since it was already weakened.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner". The referee said.

"Wow Heracross just got dominated". Tracy said in awe.

"That is one strong Magmortar". Brock added.

"Come on Ash hang in there you still have five pokemon left". Misty said.

"Go infernape". Ash said

"Magmortar use flamethrower". Paul said.

Infernape dodged the flamethrower and then hit it with a close combat which did heavy damage.

"You better not lose Magmortar". Paul screamed.

"Infernape use flamethrower". Ash said.

"Magmortar you use flamethrower to". Paul said.

The two attacks collided leaving only one pokemon standing.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner". The referee said.

"Yay Ash won this one". Dawn said.

"Don't get too excited Paul still has five pokemon left". Professor Oak said.

"Yeah the same number Ash has left" . Tracy said.

"Yay Ash you beat Magmortar". Misty cheered.

"Must you be so loud"? Some guy asked.

Misty blushed.

"I'm cheering on my boyfriend". Misty said defensively.

"Ursaring stand by for battle". Paul said.

"Infernape, can you continue"? Ash asked.

"Yes I'm good". Infernape answered.

"Alright then use flamethrower" Ash ordered.

A large flame went to hit Ursaring. It hit him but only for minimal damage.

"Ursaring use slash". Paul said.

"Dodge Infernape". Ash said

Infernape dodged and then hit Ursaring close combat. It was a critical hit.

"You better not lose Ursaring". Paul yelled.

But Ursaring had taken too much damage, and then fainted. But Infernape had taken some damage to, and fainted not from a attack but from exhaustion.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle". The referee said.

"Ash doesn't have the advantage anymore. Ash and Paul have four pokemon left". Brock said.

"Don't give up Ash you still have four pokemon left". Dawn cheered.

Fast forward in the match both Paul and Ash are down to one pokemon. Ash has Pikachu, and Paul has Electravire.

"Pikachu use quick attack". Ash ordered.

Electravire tried to dodge, but Pikachu was too fast.

"Electavire use thunder" Paul said.

Pikachu was hit with a giant blast of thunder, and was severely damaged.

"Come on Pikachu you can't lose". Ash cheered.

Pikachu was down and almost out, but he was determined to win this battle. He dug down deep and got a second burst energy.

Pikachu dug down, and used the most powerful attack he ever used.

"Electravire is unable to battle Ash is the Sinnoh league champ." The referee said.

"Ash won". Misty screamed, and then ran down to the battlefield.

She was soon followed by the rest of the group.

"I did guys, I believe I did it". Ash said.

Later Ash accepted the trophy, and gave his speech.

"I would like to thank everyone who has helped me on my journey, but especially these people." Ash said.

"Mom you have always been there for me. You even raised me all by yourself, and I thank you for that."

"I would also like to thank Gary, who's not here today. Gary you are my greatest rival, and I've learned a lot from you."

"I would also like thank Max, Dawn, Tracy, and Professor Oak."

"I would like to thank Brock. Brock you are one of my best friends".

After saying all that Ash looked in Misty's direction and smiled.

"And last but certainly not least my girlfriend Misty. Mist you have been there since day one, and words can't explain how much I love." Ash finished.

After that Misty ran up and hugged him.

"You did it Ash, I'm so proud of you." Misty said.

"Thanks Mist, I love you." Ash said.

"I love you to Ash". Misty said.


End file.
